


Earthy

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Kissing, Post-Betrayal, i acctually thought theyd kiss, i love dem okay, oops :), thats how much i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Selina tries to talk to Ivy out of killing people... it didn't go as she expected.





	Earthy

**Author's Note:**

> whoops, but I'm not sorry. Funny story; I thought she was gonna kiss her cause of how she leaned into Selina :(

"You thought you were always better than me, didn't you?" "What- no! Ivy-"

She stopped as Ivy leaned in. She held her face close. Far to close for Selina's likings. She could feel her breath, smells like a concoction of plant smells, mint is prominent. An earthy smell. Ivy pressed her lips against Selina's suddenly, but it wasn't toxicating her. She could barely breathe but it was... warm. Selina's fingers wrapped around the hands on her neck, kissing back. Ivy pressed into her mouth. Selina opened quickly, allowing the taste of herbs to fill her mouth.  
  
It obviously wasn't a poison. And it felt so good. Ivy pulled away breathing heavily for a plant. Her hands moved away from Selina's neck. "Don't get in my way again." She mutters before leaving.


End file.
